Lauliver Christmas Week 2016
by Xenia90
Summary: Seven days, sevens prompts, seven stories for Christmas. Summaries are at the begininng of each chapter.
1. Day 1: Making a Snow Man

Day 1: Making a Snowman together

 _Summary: After Dahrk stabbed her Laurel fell in a coma. Roughly six months had passed and Oliver still visits her every day. During a snowing day he remembers their first date._

The hospital room was quiet. There was no sound except the whisper of the man sitting in a chair near the only bed talking quietly with the woman lying there, hoping that today she would wake up. In that room every day was like that: quiet except for the whispers of the man. Sometimes other people came to visit the woman, more in the beginning, but he was always there.

Laurel Lance had fallen into a coma after Dahrk stabber her in May and in the next six months Oliver Queen had come to visit her every day. Before killing Dahrk he stayed there only an hour, but lately he'd started spending almost his whole day there, talking with her.

He left the room when visitation hours were over and then he quietly slipped back in after his night patrol. He left again before the nurses started their round. In the morning he took care of his company ( Felicity had singed it back to him before leaving in September, after realizing that there wasn't any hope for them to figure things out cause he was still in love with Laurel ) and by lunch he was back at Laurel's bedside.

Thea and Diggle had tried multiples times to tell him that Laurel wouldn't want him to stop living waiting for her to wake up. They had tried to tell him that the doctor weren't even sure she would wake up. But he just brushed them off and kept spending all his free time with Laurel.

Even Quentin, that in the beginning had been right there everyday with Oliver, was starting to lose hope and after six months it was too hard for him to see his daughter like that. Sara came from time to time, when her time travel allowed her, but it was too hard for her too. It was hard for Oliver too, sitting there day after day talking to Laurel and praying she would wake up. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he owed her as much. Laurel had unknowingly kept him alive on the island, now he couldn't give up on her.

One day, almost three weeks before Christmas, it snowed for the first time that year. Oliver sat on the chair next to the bed, holding Laurel's hand and looking at the snowflakes falling outside the window.

\- It's freezing cold outside today, Laur. And guess what? It's snowing. It's the first snow of the season. – He whispered leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Laurel had always loved the snow. Oliver never understood why. The snow was cold and in the city it turned almost immediately in iced pool of dirty water that made walking without falling a challenge, and of course driving in the city when it snowed was a nightmare. He had never saw the appeal of the snow, but Laurel saw magic in it. She had tried over and over again to make him understand the beauty hidden in that white cloak that covered the city, and she had always failed.

The only magic that Oliver could see in the snow was the way it made Laurel smile, the gleam in her eyes when she saw the first snowflake, her laughter when she ran outside letting it falling over her.

In the last years since he'd been back from the island it had snowed just one time, one year ago when he had gone fight against Ra's Al Ghoul.

All Oliver wanted right now was for Laurel to wake up. He wanted to see her smile again, that bright delighted smile that only the snow coaxed out of her.

Instead he would stay there, sitting in that uncomfortable plastic chair, holding the cold hand of a sleeping Laurel, talking to her, telling her the story of their first date, hoping that the memories would wake her up.

 _It had taken Oliver a while to finally ask Laurel out. At first he didn't realize what he felt for the girl. She was pretty and smart and she was one of the few people in the school that didn't treat him and Tommy like celebrities or weren't intimidated by their families richness and influence. This was what had firstly drawn them to her. Her honesty, her taking no crap attitude and the way she had of always calling their out on their bullshit. Laurel wasn't his type. She was witty and funny and quietly attractive, she liked to party but she also was a good student and she always tried to convince them to party less and study more. Oliver usually went out with girls that showed off their beauty and followed him in whatever crazy party he'd planned to go. Girls who never tried to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. So when his feeling for Laurel had firstly made themselves known Oliver hadn't recognized them. It had taken him a month to finally accept that what he felt for her was more than friendship and finally ask her out._

 _Their first date happened on a cold December day and the city was covered with snow. Oliver wanted to invite her to dinner and maybe to a movie. But her father had been irremovable, he wouldn't let his daughter go out with Oliver in the night. No one had really understood why, Laurel's mom had tired to change her husbands mind, but in the end Oliver had thought that it was best to not upset the Detective too much. A day date could be as good as a dinner date. So they had settled for coffee and then a movie._

 _He picked Laurel up at 3:00pm. The coffee part of the date went smoothly. Being out with Laurel felt natural and amazing, there wasn't the pressure of a first date, it felt like a normal coffee with his friend. Laurel smiled when he took her hand over the table, she smiled when he flung his arm around her shoulder while they were walking, she simply burrowed herself closer to him and they kept walking._

 _They were walking through a park when Laurel suddenly stopped and looked at him with big pleading eyes._

 _\- Can we build a snowman? – She asked._

 _\- What? –_

 _\- Instead of going to the movies? Can we stay here and build a snowman? –_

 _Oliver frowned. He couldn't understand why someone would stay out in the snow and build a snowman when they could be in a theatre warm and comfortable._

 _\- Why? – He asked._

 _\- Cause it's fun! – she said._

 _\- I don't know Laurel… -_

 _\- Please? Trust me. It'll be fun. –_

 _Oliver sighed. This was their first date and he just wanted things to work so he could have a second and a third date. He wanted Laurel to have a good time and be happy._

 _\- Okay. – He accepted in the end._

 _Laurel smiled and dragged him in the snow, she knelt and started to put together a big snowball, she rolled the snow around, making the ball bigger and bigger, and the she pushed it under a tree and stopped there._

 _\- The next one is yours. – She said smiling._

 _And Oliver knelt in the snow, flinching for the cold. He made a smaller ball and Laurel helped him place it on top of the other._

 _Then she immediately made the head and he put it on the other two._

 _Oliver looked down at his clothes. His pants were soaked and he was pretty sure that his shoes were permanently ruined. His jacket had little white snow spots all over same as his gloves. He was freezing and he definitely wasn't having fun._

 _\- We need to dress him up! – She said taking off her wool hat and putting it on the snowman. She was about to do the same with her scarf, but Oliver handed over his._

 _\- Take mine. So he'll have something mine and something yours. –_

 _She nodded and put the scarf at the juncture of the second and the third ball._

 _Then she turned to walk around the park._

 _\- Laurel? What are you doing? –_

 _\- Looking for rocks and branches so we can finish him. – She said._

 _It took them a while to find everything and to finish the snowman in a way that made Laurel happen._

 _In the end she looked at their creation and turned to Oliver with a bright smile._

 _\- Isn't he beautiful? Our snowman. –_

 _Oliver took in her smile, her shining eyes and her slightly red cheeks. She was beautiful._

 _Oliver would never see in the snow the same magic Laurel did, he would never love the snow, he would never love making snowman. But he saw the magic in Laurel when she was in the snow. He saw her happiness and that made him happy. –_

\- I will never love the snow like you do, Laurel. But I will always love you. – He finished his story and kissed her hand. – Wake up, please. Come back to me. – he whispered standing up to kiss her forehead.

Then he looked at his watch and turned to see the nurse in standing in the doorway. She was the one always tasked with kicking him out.

\- I know. I know, Amy. I'm going – He said with a sigh.

He spent so much time in the hospital that he was on a first name basis with the nurses.

The look that Amy shot him was soft and sad, so different form the annoyed one she usually reserved to him when she had to send him home.

\- You know what? Just stay tonight, if you want. – She proposed. – I won't tell, if you don't-

Oliver smiled and sat back.

\- Why? –

\- After such a sweet story how can I make you leave? – She walked in the room and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. – I'm a romantic at heart. – She squeezed gently before leaving.

Oliver took Laurel's hand and sat more comfortably. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

But it was okay, he would keep coming and keep watching Laurel until she would wake up.


	2. Day 2: Finding the perfect gift

Day 2: Finding the perfect gift.

 _Summary: Oliver Queen always let his sister buy Christmas presents for everyone. But this year he wants to be the one to choose and buy a gift for a very special person_

Oliver Queen had always been an absolute disaster when it came to buy gifts. It didn't matter how well he knew the people he was buying the gift for. He could never think about anything that was really perfect for them. He always went back to safe non personal gifts.

Oliver was particularly bad when it came to Laurel and Tommy. They were the most important people in his life and yet he could never figure out the right gift for them.

Usually he turned to Thea for help. His sister was a genius when it came to gifts.

This year was different thought. He asked Thea for help for Diggle and Felicity, but he wanted to find Laurel's gift alone.

They had got back together in June, shortly after Dahrk's defeat. Things seemed to run smoothly. In those years apart they had grown and they had got to understand each other better. They were both more mature. They were acutely aware of each other's faults and strengths and they knew how to complete each other. There weren't any secrets between them anymore. They were their own person, both independent and with a defined identity. They were two grown ups that had chosen to be together and were determined to make things work.

It was the 23th of December and Oliver still hadn't found the right gift. He had visited all the shops in the city and he had come up empty handed. He was starting to regret his decision of not involving Thea. Instead of tasking his sister with buying the present he could simply have listened to some advice and then go and buy it himself. But he had decided to do it completely alone, he wanted this gift to be really special, and now he was facing the very real possibility of not finding anything. He would never be able to look Laurel in the eyes anymore if he turned up at Christmas without a present.

Out of desperation he decided to take another walk in the city, hoping that something would catch his attention.

Oliver was walking down a little alley close to the docks when he saw a jewelery he hadn't noticed the first time he went there. It was a tiny shop, pressed between a coffee shop and a book store. He stopped in front of the window to take a look. And he found himself staring at the perfect gift. He pushed open the door of the shop and walked in. Behind the counter there was a nice old woman that welcomed him with a warm smile.

\- What can I do for you dear? –

Oliver pointed at the window.

\- I was looking for the perfect gift for my girlfriend and I was desperate, I was sure I wouldn't find it. – He shared. – But then I saw that necklace and it's just perfect…-

The old woman smiled and went to retrieve it.

\- Here you go, dear. – She said giving it to him.

Oliver took it and stared at it for a while. It really was perfect.

The necklace was a simple rubber lace with a perfectly round coin attached. On one side of the coin there was a canary, which was what had drawn his attention in the first place. Giving her a necklace with a canary would show Laurel that despite his first negative reaction at her decision of becoming the Black Canary he was now fully on board. And he was very proud of the amazing fighter she had become and deeply regretted his refusal to train her.

But what really made the gift absolutely perfect was the incision on the other side of the coin: an arrow. The Green Arrow and the Black Canary together in the streets and together in a coin around Laurel's neck, this way somehow she would always have a part of him with her.

Oliver left the shop happy and satisfied. Next year he would go back at asking Thea to buy all the gift, but this years with the help of sheer luck he'd found the perfect one on his own. Sometimes Christmas Miracles really happened.


	3. Day 3 Cuddling in front of the fireplace

Day 3: Cuddling in front of the fireplace.

 _Summary: Oliver needs to convince Laurel to give him another chance... And tries his luck with a cup of chocolate and a fireplace_

There was one thing in life Oliver Queen was absolutely sure about and it's that he loves Laurel Lance and she loves him. He's always known this, but for a period he had conveniently ignored this knowledge. Letting himself think that he was in love with Felicity had been easier and less dangerous than facing his feelings for Laurel.

Truth is that Oliver had never really been afraid of losing Felicity, cause deep down he's always known that he could easily live without her. Admitting his feelings for Laurel would mean try and get her back. And try and get her back would mean putting everything on the line, risking everything. Because if things didn't work out he would lose it all. He knew without a doubt that this time they wouldn't be able to go back to being just friends.

So while a big part of him desperately wanted to talk to Laurel and convince her to give them another chance, another part was too scared.

And then one night the Green Arrow had gone dangerously close to hurt himself badly and the Black Canary had saved his ass.

And right then Oliver decided that he was done being scared. If he could go out every night and risk his life for the city, then he could go risk his heart.

Laurel loved him, she had told him as much when Dahrk had almost killed her, he knew he loved Laurel. And she had more reasons to be scared than him, because she had never hurt him, she had always supported him, while he hurt and antagonized her on multiple occasions.

Convincing Thea to leave the apartment she shared with Laurel was surprisingly easy. Thea had always loved Laurel and Oliver suspected that her support of his and Felicity's relationship was way less enthusiastic than she let on.

Now Oliver was waiting for Laurel to come home. He had started the fire and made hot chocolate. He had never been so nervous in his life.

By the time he heard Laurel's key in the door he was a mess, nervous and jumpy and really close at losing his courage.

When she walked in the living room and saw him waiting for her in front of the fireplace she smiled, surprised.

\- Hi, Ollie. Thea didn't tell me you would stop by. –

\- Hi Laurel. It was meant to be a surprise. – He greeted her smiling.

\- What are you doing here? – She asked

\- I made some hot chocolate and I was thinking… What do you say we drink it together and watch the flames together, like we used to do? –

\- I don't know, Oliver. It's been a long time since the last time we did something like this. – She answered uncertain. She thought she knew what Oliver was trying to do and she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Sure she loved him with all her heart and she still thought that he was her soulmate, the only man she could think of building a future with, but they had hurt each other so much and if this time it didn't work out they would lose everything. Then she saw the sad look in Oliver's eyes.

\- You know what? Why not?. Go fetch that chocolate while I change in something more comfortable. –

Oliver's eyes lit up and he disappeared in the kitchen.

When she came back in the living room Oliver was already sitting on the rug in front of the couch, the two cups of chocolate were on the coffee table that he had pushed on the side to make room for them to sit on the ground.

When he heard her walking in Oliver turned and greeted her with a big smile and love in his eyes.

When she sat next to him, Oliver immediately put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Laurel went willingly, leaning her head on his chest and warming her hands with the cup of chocolate.

\- Laurel? – Oliver said after a few seconds of silence.

Sensing something in his tone she sat straight and turned to look at him in eyes.

\- Yeah? –

\- I remember the last time we sat like this. Right after Tommy died. We wanted to fight together to make this city a better place. And then I left, I disappeared and I left you alone to deal with the pain of Tommy's death. I hurt you. –

\- Oliver… - Laurel started to say but he cut her off.

\- Just hear me out. I know I hurt you and I know that in these last five years I hurt you a lot. But Laurel… I love you, I've always loved you and I was just too scared to admit it. So please, please Laurel give me another chance. I promise you this time it'll be different. We're both older and wiser and we both know exactly who we are and what we want. I'm not the scared little boy that took your sister on a boat, I'm not the Vigilante who took lives without as much as a second thought. And I'm not scared anymore. I know that this will be our last chance, my last chance. If things don't work out this time we will never get another chance. But Laurel we are so good together, we can be so happy together… Being scared is keeping us from being happy. So what do you say? Let's just close our eyes and jump, like we always do. This time we can make this work. I know we can. –

Laurel didn't say anything for a while. Oliver could see a number of different emotions in her eyes. He saw flashes of hurt, pain, sadness, fear and love. He waited, holding his breath. After a few seconds Laurel smiled.

\- Close our eyes and jump, you say? –

\- Yes. Close our eyes and jump, be all in. –

She didn't say anything, she just leaned in and kissed him.

Oliver raised his hands to cup her face and kissed her back with all the love he felt for her.

\- Is that a yes? – He breathed on her lips leaning his forehead against hers.

\- Let's take this chance together. – She said leaning in to kiss him again.

Oliver smiled against her lips and tugged her closer until she was almost sitting in his lap. She turned in his embrace, leaning into him.

Laurel's back leaning into Oliver's chest, his arms around her waist pressed her even closer to him, he buried his head in her hair and breathed in her scent. Laurel entwined their fingers and squeezed. He kissed the top of her head.

\- I love you. I love you so much. – Oliver said.

\- I love you too. – She said.

Then they just sat there in silence, watching the flames dance in the fireplace and drinking their chocolate, until Thea came home and hurried to hug them. Excited that his brother and the woman that was more than a sister to her had finally put their acts together and had given their love another chance.


	4. Day 4: Ice-Skating

Day 4 Ice Skating.

 _Summary: Oliver hates the cold, hates NY in winter and most of all he hates ice-skating. But Tommy and Laurel loves all of this. And who is Oliver to say no to them?_

 **Notes: So this is written for the Day 4: Ice-Skating of the Lauliver Christmas Week.**

 **I realize that this is and OT3 so not really a Lauliver story, but I did it last year too. I seems utterly unable to write seven stories on Arrow without putting an OT3 somewhere. So I hope you readers are okay with this.**

 **Also the prompt is taken a bit loosely. We don't actually see them ice-skating. We see the before and the after.**

 **And in this AU at some point I say "Going out with them in the night to fight for the city feels right" and I say it because I imagine that if Tommy would have survived he would have ended like Laurel fighting for what's right. So Oliver is still the Green Arrow, Laurel is the Black Canary and Tommy... well I don't have a superhero name for Tommy yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something if I'll ever decide to expand this Au.**

 **All the canon events except Tommy's death are still canon.**

There were a few things in the world that Oliver Queen truly hated and at the very top of that list there was the cold, the snow and everything that was even remotely connected with these things. So naturally Oliver Queen hated New York in winter. Sure the Christmas spirit in the city was amazing, and the decorations and the lights were beautiful. But no amount of Christmas spirit could compensate for the snow and the cold. His mother and father at dragged him to New York in December once, before Thea was born, but ever since then he had successfully stayed away from that damn city during the winter.

That is until now.

Oliver wished he could wonder what had possessed him to agree to spend his Christmas holidays in New York. Unfortunately he already knew. Because if snow and cold and New York in winter were at the top of the list of things he hated, Tommy and Laurel were at the top of list of things he loved. To be honest there wasn't anything or anyone in the world that he loved more than Tommy and Laurel. And these two had ganged up against him.

Oliver had resisted for a week, but then the combined force of their puppy eyes had made him cave.

So now here he was standing in his hotel room, in New York, watching the snow outside. He shivered. It didn't matter how warm the room was, or how many sweaters he wore, he was always cold.

\- Come on, Ollie. Cheer up. We have the day planned. – Tommy said.

Oliver turned to look at them, dread written plainly on his face. Of course they had the day planned, and he was ready to bet his company that he wouldn't like whatever they had planned.

\- We're going shopping this morning, and then we're going to have a nice lunch together. – Laurel said.

And okay this wasn't so bad. Sure walking around in the streets to shopping with the snow and the ice under his feet wasn't going to be pleasant and he was sure he would shiver the entire time, but he could live with that. And to have lunch they would have to go to the restaurant… and usually restaurants were warm. He arched his brow, suspicious. There had to be something more.

\- And in the afternoon we're going ice-skating. – Tommy added with a big smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Oliver groaned.

\- You mean you and Laurel are going ice-skating and I can stay here waiting for you, right? –

\- No. – Laurel clarified. – We mean the three of us are going ice-skating, together. And this time you will actually wear the skates and come with us on the ice. –

Oliver closed his eyes, trying to find in himself the strength to argue his way out of ice-skating. But when he opened them his roommates were looking at him with big pleading eyes. He didn't even try to resist, he knew full well that they would wear him down by lunch anyway.

\- I don't have a choice, do I? –

Tommy and Laurel shook their heads and dragged him out from the room and in the cold. The day is going to be a nightmare.

By the time they made it back to the hotel it was almost dinner time and Oliver was exhausted and unbelievably cold. The shopping hadn't been all that terrible and the lunch had been very good. Then the nightmare had begun. Ice-skating. If previously Oliver had thought that cold and snow were the two things he hated the most, now ice-skating had surely won the golden medal. He would have made thousands of snowman, angels in the snow, even walked out in the cold for hours if they promised they would never take him ice-skating again.

He had lost count of how many times he's fallen. Despite Laurel and Tommy's effort he never managed to stay on his feet for more than 30 seconds.

After a while thankfully they had took pity on him and had let him go and sit on a bench and look at them. And that had been the best part of his day. Cause Tommy and Laurel were amazing skaters, and really where and when had they learnt to skate that well? It's not like snow and ice were such a common occurrence in Starling City.

Tommy and Laurel were wonderful skaters and they were beautiful to watch. To be honest they were always beautiful to watch and Oliver would do everything to make them happy, including going on vacation in New York in December and go ice-skating.

Thea liked to tease him for this. She said that Tommy and Laurel had domesticated him, they had made him drop the mask of spoiled playboy and finally become the business man, big brother, boyfriend and hero that he was always supposed to be.

Oliver knew she was right, Laurel and Tommy made him want the best version of himself, and that was why he was willing to do everything to make them happy. Besides going out in the night with them, fighting for the city felt right, that way at least he could keep an eye on them.

Walking in the room Oliver sighed relieved. The room was warm enough and he just wanted to lay down and rest. During his career as the Green Arrow he had taken some royal beatings, and yet he felt like his body had never ached so much. And he blamed the cold for this.

Oliver took a long hot shower and laid down on the bed waiting for Laurel and Tommy to come back with food. He must have dozed off because he woken up by Laurel pressing a kiss on his forehead.

\- How are you feeling? –

\- Like crap. Everything hurts and I'm cold. – He whined.

Tommy huffed a laugh from the doorway.

\- Come on, a couple of falls on the ice can't be worse than some of the beatings you took. – He said walking closer to the bad.

Oliver shrugged.

\- It's cold. – He muttered, like that explained everything.

He tugged on Laurel's arm to get her to lie down next to him. She laughed softly and laid down, Oliver immediately pressed closer to her to feel her warmth and sighed happily when she hugged him and leaned down to kiss him.

\- I can't believe you're that cold. - Tommy said slowly climbing in the bed.

\- Well I am. – Oliver said turning to look at Tommy without leaving the warmth provided by Laurel's body next to him.

\- I know you are. – Tommy said sliding next to him and plastering his body against Oliver's. Oliver burrowed further in his warmth and smiled happily.

\- Thank you for this. – Tommy said kissing him.

\- You're welcome. – Oliver said. – Enjoy it, cause it won't be happen again for a long time. Next year we're going to Hawaii. –

\- Sure we are. – Laurel said.

Oliver dozed off cuddled in the warmth of his two lovers. It had taken a lot of time and heartbreak to get where they were and now they were happy and Oliver would do everything in his power to make sure that things would stay this way.

\- I love you. – He muttered.

\- We love you too. –

He heard their answer before falling asleep.


	5. Day 5: Christmas Miracle

Day 5: Christmas Miracle.

 _After Dahrk stabbed her Laurel was in a coma. Six months later it's Christmas morning and Oliver goes to visit her like he does every day, hoping in a miracle._

 **This story is directly linked to the first day of the week. In my mind I imagine that the first snow of the year came a few days before Christmas. You might notice that the name of the nurse is the same as the nurse at the end of the first story.**

Oliver walked in the hospital at 7:00am on Christmas morning. The nurses have given back long ago to try and make him respect visitation hours. Lots of people thought that the special treatment he got was due to his money, that he had bribed the nursed and the doctor.

Truth was that they genuinely liked him and felt sympathy for him, because in the past six months he had spent almost all his time at Laurel Lance bedside. Even after her own father and sister had started coming less and less, Oliver Queen hadn't missed a day.

He spent hours sitting next to her, holding her hand, and talking to her. Sometimes about his day, sometimes about his sister, sometimes about the past they had shared, their love, their memories.

Amy had been working in this ward of the hospital for ten years and she had never seen anyone hold on to hope for so long. One day she asked him why he still came everyday. He had shrugged.

\- It's the right thing to do. I can't leave her here alone. – He had casted a sad glance in Laurel's direction, and Amy had seen such love in his eyes that ever since then she had never had the heart to kick him out.

So it wasn't a surprise for anyone in the hospital stuff when they saw Oliver on Christmas morning. He walked in with his usual sad smile and sad eyes, handing over coffee to all the nurses. He left some Christmas cookies on the counter of their station and then walked in Laurel's room.

Thea had tried to convince him to not go visit Laurel on Christmas, that he needed a day for himself and that she deserved to have her brother home for Christmas. But Oliver knew that Sara and Lance wouldn't go and he couldn't bare the thought of leaving Laurel alone on Christmas. So he and Thea had reached a compromise. He would go early in the morning and be home in time to open the presents.

When he walked in the room the steady beeping of Laurel's heart machine greeted him. Like usual the sound soothed his worries. The beeping was the proof that she was still alive, still fighting. Surely he would have preferred to see her awake and talking, he would have preferred to get his reassurance from her sweet voice, but he would take what he could get. And for now all he could have was that steady beep and it would have to be enough.

He sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. After all this months he was used to the slightly cold skin and the absolute absence of reaction, but it didn't hurt any less.

\- Hi Laurel. – He said softly even if he knew that he wasn't going to have any answer. – Today it's Christmas. I thought I'd stop to say hi. This year Thea has decided to have a big lunch at your place… - It didn't matter if Laurel hadn't been in that apartment in six months, as far as Oliver was concerned that was still her home. – Everyone is going to be there. - He tried to keep his tone light and conversational.

The truth was that these six months of monologues were starting to take their tool on him. He would never stop coming for her thought. Laurel had fallen in this coma thinking that Felicity was the love of Oliver's life. And Oliver's hated himself cause it had taken Laurel getting hurt to make him realize that whatever he felt for Felicity was nothing compared to what he felt for Laurel.

So now he was going to come here every day until she would wake up. After all the pain he had put her through she deserved as much.

With his next words he gave in to the sadness of not having her with him for Christmas.

\- The truth is that I miss you, Laurel. – He said softly. – I love you and I miss you so much. –

The hand in his give a little twitch, but he didn't pay attention, sometimes it happened and it didn't mean anything.

\- You are the love of my life and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. – He said pressing a kiss on the cold skin of her hand. – I'm sorry, Laurel. I love you. –

This time the twitch of Laurel's hand was almost a squeeze, to strong to be a simple muscular reflex.

He looked up and his eyes met Laurel's clear ones. She was awake and was looking at him with so much love in her eyes.

\- You're awake. – He said. – Oh my God you're awake. –

She squeezed his hand a little tighter and smiled weakly. She tried to speak and her voice came so weak and barely audible, Oliver leaned closer to hear what she was trying to say.

\- I love you too. – She whispered.

Oliver smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, then gathered her in his arm and hugged her tightly for a few seconds.

He knew that he had to go call the nurses and the doctor and make sure that she was okay. But for a a few seconds he just wanted to hold her.

He had gotten his Christmas Miracle. Laurel was awake, she loved him, he loved her. They had a long road ahead of them, but for the first time in a long while Oliver was sure that everything was going to be okay.


	6. Day 6: Snowball fight

Day 6: Snowball fight.

 _Summary: There's nothing much to say. A snowball fights between two lovers._

Snowball fights are the single most stupid and useless things in the world. And sure depending on the situation he was in Oliver would say that the single most stupid thing in the world was the snow or ice-skating. Right now snowballs fights were pretty high on his list mostly because he was at the moment very unwillingly participating in one.

The moment he stepped foot outside someone had hit him square in the face with a snowball. And seriously in the last few years it had definitely snowed too much.

He had tried to walk away ignoring it, but the same someone had hit him again.

He turned to see who was so determined to make him join a snowball fight and met Laurel's brilliant gaze.

He rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

\- Come on, Laurel. Can we just not? You know I hate these things. –

She just smiled and hit him again.

He sighed and crouched down to form a little snowball and threw it at Laurel.

She smiled and quickly moved out of the way, then threw one at him and hit him again.

Oliver sighed again. Laurel wouldn't stop until he would hit her. But she was fast. And sure he had a fantastic aim with arrows, but snowballs? They were a completely different thing and he hated them.

He got hit an unknown numbers of times until finally he managed to hit her.

Shaking the snow from her hair Laurel walked closer to him.

\- See? You hit me. Come on admit it! It was fun. –

Oliver smiled putting his hands on her hips. He was soaked and he had snow everywhere. And definitely he didn't have any fun.

\- No, it wasn't. – Oliver said.

Laurel stood on her tiptoes and cleared some snow Oliver's coat and hair. Then she kissed him.

\- It was fun. – She said again.

\- No, it wasn't. – He confirmed his first statement.

She kissed him again.

\- It was fun. –

\- I have to tell you, if you plan on kissing me until I admit that it was fun… Well I'm afraid I will never admit it. – Oliver said leaning down and kissing her.

Maybe snowball fights weren't so bad after all.


	7. Day7:Watching a Christmas movie together

Day 7: Watching a Christmas movie together.

 _Summary: There's not much to say. Laurel, Oliver, Christmas movies and a cup of chocolate._

Oliver Queen loved Christmas and Christmas movies. And with Christmas movies he didn't mean all the romantic kind, the ones where girl meet boy under the Christmas tree, fell in love in less then half a second and then ended up living happily ever after. No, with Christmas movies he meant "How the Grinch stole Christmas" or every possible version of "A Christmas Carol" or his personal favorite "Miracle on the 34th street"-

His girlfriend Laurel Lance loved Christmas movies too, only of course she liked the romantic kind.

Oliver didn't hate them, he simply could live without watching them, like he could live without seeing pretty much ever romantic movie ever made.

One thing was for sure thought. Oliver Queen loved Laurel Lance (and he was reasonably sure that Laurel loved him) and they both loved Christmas movies.

And now they were moving in together and Oliver wanted to set some Christmas tradition for them, because every family needs Christmas traditions and Laurel and him were a family so they needed one.

It was Christmas Eve and Oliver had decided that for a night the Green Arrow and the Black Canary could take the night off (Thea and Diggle were on call after all ) so that he and Laurel could spent the night at home together.

So while waiting he was waiting for Laurel to come home from her shopping with Thea, he made some hot chocolate and put some DVDs on the coffee table.

When Laurel came home she changed in more comfortable clothes and joined him in the living room. She sat on the couch and took the cup Oliver was handing her.

\- So what's the plan for tonight? – She asked.

(They had already decided that they would open the presents on Christmas morning)

\- I was thinking we could watch some Christmas movies together… - Oliver said suddenly unsure. – Drink a cup of chocolate and… -

\- And cuddle a bit on the couch? – She asked with a big smile.

\- Yeah and cuddle on the couch for as long as you want. –

\- Sounds good. – Laurel said than looked at the DVDs on the coffee table. They were all romantic Christmas movies, the kind that she liked and Oliver not so much.

\- What do you want to watch? – He asked already standing and ready to put the movie in the DVD player.

She cocked her head on the side, looking at him. She appreciated the gesture, but Oliver really didn't like that kind of movie, besides it was Christmas Eve and she could do with some classics. She stood up and went to retrieve the right movies for the evening.

\- How about we watch these ones and then we see if we feel like watching something else? –She said handing them over to Oliver.

He looked at the covers and his eyes lit up. "Miracle on the 34th street" and " A Christmas Carol".

\- Are you sure? We can…. – He said but Laurel kissed him to shut him up.

\- It's Christmas Eve, Ollie. Christmas Eve calls for classics. – She said. – We can watch my movies tomorrow. –

Oliver smiled, put "Miracle on the 24th Street" in the player and went to sit on the couch with Laurel. When he sat she moved closer to him, with her head on his shoulder and his arm hugging her around the waist.

\- We should do this every year. – She said smiling a taking a sip from her chocolate.

\- That's the idea. – Oliver said kissing her hair.


End file.
